Composition Book
by stillinlovewithyoux3
Summary: Miley Stwart and Nick Jonas were bestfriends when they were little.But,when they meet up four years later will they still be bestfriends or maybe enimes or more than friends!What if his older brother gets in the way? Find out! [
1. Intro

♥**Intro♥**

Miley and her mom walked down the empty school halls.  
"Okay honey, this is your classroom. Have fun and good luck on your first day sweetie!" Miley's mom kissed her on the forehead and left.  
"2s8 [2nd grade classroom teacher: MISS CRUZ," Miley read the sign on the classroom door. Miley took a deep breath and opened the door.  
The teacher was giving a lecture on poetry. She stopped when she saw Miley at the door.  
"Oh hi sweetie, you're Miley Stewart right?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, class!! Listen up! We have a new student here today. Her name is Miley. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Miss Cruz said to Miley.  
"Um, hi I'm Miley. I'm 7 years old. I just moved here from Franklin TN. I like to draw and color and write and play and…." Miley went on like this for 3 minutes. "…and laugh and blow bubbles…and….ummm….do you want me to keep going?" Miley asked Miss Cruz.  
"NO. YOU'RE TOO BOOOOORIIIING! I mean, look at you! What's up with your hair? It's so unnaturally wavy! We should call you WAVY" said a boy with blonde spiky hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and a plain white t-shirt underneath with jeans. His attitude had the word "BULLY" written all over him. Everyone in the class laughed at his remark, except a boy with curly hair in the back. Miley wanted to cry because she felt so unwanted. She was on the verge of tears when Miss Cruz finally spoke.  
"MR. HARRISON." Miss Cruz said with a serious voice. Everyone in the class went "oooooooohhhhh."  
"Everybody quiet! No that's fine dear. Now, where shall you sit…" Miss Cruz said while looking for a place for me to sit.  
"Put her next to CURLY behind me! See? Perfect match: WAVY and CURLY." Jonathan pointed behind him at the boy who wasn't laughing. Everyone else in the class laughed again.  
"Mr. Harrison, if I ask you to be quiet one more time, I'm sending you straight to principal's office!" Miss Cruz yelled. "Okay, Miley you can sit next to Mr. Jonas over there." Miss Cruz pointed to the empty seat next to the boy with curly hair. The seating arrangement in the classroom was in pairs. Two desks then a space. Two desks then a space. Two desks then a space.  
The boy with curly hair was really quiet. He didn't talk to Miley, and she didn't talk to him.  
Miss Cruz passed out composition books. Each student received one and she told us to write a stanza. Miley wrote her stanza and showed it to the boy with curly hair.

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
My name is Mileyi  
What about you?_

The boy read Miley's poem and wrote a response.

_Your backpack is pink  
My backpack is grey  
Hi Kristi I'm Nick  
I want to go out and play_

Miley wrote back again.

_YEAH me too!  
When will this class end?  
Hey Nick? You're really nice  
Do you want to be my friend?_

Nick didn't even write back this time. He just closed her book, smiled, and whispered.

"Okay."

That was how it all started: Two 2nd graders, one composition book, and the minds of two great songwriters/singers/friends in the making.


	2. Chapter 1

Miley got to know more about Nick. They became really best friends and did everything together. She met Joseph and Kevin who were Nick's older brothers. She even met Mandy, Joseph's best friend. They all grew up together like one big family. Miley knew the Jonas family like her own. They were so close that when Kevin taught himself to play the guitar, he gave group guitar lessons to Joe, Nick, Mandy, and even Miley . She usually went over to the Jonas household when there wasn't much to do at her house. A few years later, Nick stopped showing up to class. Whenever he did show up, he was either arriving late or leaving earlier than the rest of the kids.

3 years after they met [Nick/Miley10 years old

Miley knocked on the front door of the Jonas family. A big eye appeared through the eyehole on the door. Kristi knew what was going to happen next so she turned and ran away as the 13 year old Joe burst through the door and tackled her to the grass.  
"MILES!!!!" he yelled.  
"Ouch…Hi Joe. What do you want?"  
"Oh nothing. Just wanted to say hi." Joe said as he got up.  
"Joe what are you-----hey Miley! Why are you on the grass?" Mandy asked Miley.  
"Oh, I don't know. You know Miles , she just loves our grass." Joe whispered loudly to Mandy.  
"Hey!" Miley said throwing a small rock at Joe. Mandy laughed. "So why'd you invite me over? Are we gonna go watch a movie or what?" Miley asked.  
"Well.." Joe looked at Mandy with a more serious face.  
"C'mon let's go inside…." Mandy grabbed Miley's hand. Once they went inside, Miley started looking for Nick.  
"NIIIIICK!!" Miley yelled.  
Nick was upstairs sitting on his bed. He was writing in his new composition book. Ever since 2nd grade when Miss Cruz gave them that poetry assignment with the composition books, Nick had always written down whatever he thought in a composition book. It was sort of like a journal, but mostly in poetry form. He just finished what he was writing when he heard Miley yell for him downstairs.

_I'll Miss Her  
I'll miss her laugh that was always contagious  
I'll miss her concern whenever I would need her  
I'll miss her intelligence when I don't get my homework  
I'll miss her jokes when I'm feeling down  
I'll miss her hugs that she would always give me  
I'll miss her smile that could light up my day  
I'll miss her the warmth of her presence whenever she's around  
I'll definitely miss Miley , my one true friend  
She makes me smile she makes me laugh  
She knows what I'm feeling at any given time  
She's taken me out of my shell and my life has changed  
So much that now I am forced to leave her  
Miley is a character, a very funny friend  
For even though I'm leaving, I hope our friendship will never end… ?_

"Nick?" Miley was knocking on the door to Nick's room. Nick shoved the composition book under his pillow. He opened the door.  
"Hey!!"   
"Umm hey Miley…" said Nick.  
"Whatcha doing?" Miley asked sitting on Nick's bed.  
"Nothing. Just laying on the bed thinking." Nick answered while closing his bedroom door.  
"About what?"  
"Umm…stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Ohhh nothing." Nick said. They were both looking at each other. There was an awkward silence. After about 5 seconds, they both burst out laughing. Nick knew that these were the type of moments he would definitely miss the most about Miley . "Ohhh Nick, you might as well tell her now…" Nick thought to himself.  
"Hey,Miley ? Ummm I don't know how to say this but---------" Nick got cut off.  
"Boys and girls!! Time for some snacks!!!" Mrs. Jonas yelled from the kitchen downstairs.  
"C'mon let's go downstairs!" Miley grabbed Nick's hand. They both started running and laughing downstairs. Kevin, Joe, and Mandy were all in the living room.  
"AAAAAAAH NICK ST-----oh." Miley soon became quiet. Nick was chasing Kristi into the living room. When they got there everyone in the room had a serious face. Mandy's head was resting on Joe's shoulder with a very sad look on her face.  
"Dude, did you tell her?" Kevin asked.  
"Umm I was getting there…" Nick answered.  
"Tell me what?" Miley asked.  
"Okay, I'll tell you…" Kevin said. "Miley , you know how Nick, Joe, and I…we love to sing right?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Well Nick's been doing some performances on broadway these past few weeks and when Nick helped write and sing a song with Joe and I, we sort of got…discovered." Kevin explained.  
"And now we're signed on as an official band." Joe said.  
"…The Jonas Brothers…" Nick finished.  
"What?! Oh my gosh! That's AWESOME!" Miley screamed.  
"But…" Kevin started.  
"There's something else…." Joe continued while Mandy started crying into Joe's shoulder.  
"We're moving." Nick mumbled.  
"Wait…wh-what?" Miley asked. "What do you mean moving? Where?"  
"Los Angeles." Nick answered.  
'LA?!" Miley was surprised. "Wow, that's far…"  
"We know…" Kevin said.  
"We really don't want to leave. But our future career is relying on this move. So we have to go." Joe said.  
"Oh…so when do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning." Nick said.  
"What?! Wh-wh-why? Tomorrow? That's so soon…" Miley stuttered.  
"We know…our uncle, who is also our manager, just told us this morning." Kevin said.  
"Well technically, we're not really MOVING. Our mom will be here with Frankie from time to time. We're not totally selling this house. We love it too much." Joe said.  
"Yeah and we can't just sell the house and let go of all the fun memories we've had here. We're just going to have a second house in LA, but we're still keeping this one." Kevin sighed.  
"We're really sorry it's so soon. If we could, we would've told you sooner." Joe explained as he wrapped his arms around the crying Mandy.  
Miley was speechless. She had no idea what to say. She was happy for her best friend and his brothers and their musical success, but she didn't want them to leave Wyckoff. She ran upstairs into Nick's room trying to fight the tears that were dying to come out. She sat on his bed and looking out the window with tears pouring down her face.  
"Miley?" Nick knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"  
"….yeah…sniff"  
Nick walked over to Miley and sat next to her.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"No, it's not your fault. I just don't want you to leave…sniff"  
"I know….I don't want to leave either…" Nick said. "Well, maybe I could just tell mom that I don't' want to sing…."  
"But you HAVE to! You guys could be popular……. like 'Nsync!!" Miley said. Nick scoffed and they both laughed. Nick knew 'Nsync was a major past obsession of Miley.  
"Siiiigh…I'm really going to miss you, best friend." Miley smiled. She wasn't crying so much anymore.  
"Me too." They hugged. When they were hugging Nick saw his composition book sticking out from under his pillow. A light bulb lit up in Nick's head.  
"Hey you know what? I have an idea." Nick said.  
"What?"  
"Remember when we first met? We talked using the composition book?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well….." Nick started searching through his bookshelf. He pulled out two brand new composition books. These were his spares that he kept in case he needed some for school. He sat on the bed next to Miley and gave one to her while he held the other.  
"Whenever we feel like talking to each other, we can write in these. It'll be just like 2nd grade again. So whenever we see each other we can always swap books and read what the other has said in the past few weeks/months. Of course we'll still talk on the phone and internet, but it's hard for me because mom thinks I'm still too young for a cell phone. Kevin hogs the phone too much with his girlfriend [because he doesn't want to pay for those minutes on his phone and Joe will hog our only computer talking to Mandy….So we can just use these…" Nick said.  
"Um, okay. Let's decorate them!" Miley smiled looking for some art supplies. They decorated the covers of each other's books. Miley drew a red electric guitar and cut it and pasted it on the cover along with a drawing of a little boy with brown curly hair and a little girl with long brown wavy hair holding hands. She drew lots of pictures of memorable moments her and Nick shared together in the past 3 years and made a pretty picture collage. She finished it by writing "Nick Jonas &&Miley Stewart . Best Friends Always and Forever." Miley added some finishing touches and made sure everything was glued correctly.  
Nick drew a picture of an acoustic guitar. He knew that Mileyloved to play the guitar just as much as he did. He drew pictures of musical notes because he knew that her life revolved a lot around music. Like Miley, he drew pictures of many funny moments they've shared together. One of these pictures for example illustrated a tall boy with hair that stood in different directions [Kevin throwing a big water balloon at a little girl and little boy [Nick andMiley who were linking arms. He drew a picture of Mileywith her wavy brown hair and him with his curls sitting next to each other. In the picture they were smiling and laughing just like the day they first met. Across his cover/collage he wrote, Nick J. +Miley S. // BFF.  
They traded books again and looked at their brand new covers. Miley hugged Nick.  
"Thank you, Nick!" she squealed. "I love it!" she said admiring her new cover.  
"Yeah, I like mine too." Nick said as he stared at his new cover.  
"Ohhhh NIIIIICK! MILEYYY!!" Joe yelled from downstairs.  
"C'mon let's go downstairs." Nick grabbed Miley's hand and they ran downstairs.  
Nick and Miley spent the rest of their last afternoon together having fun. They both had so much fun as if Nick wasn't going to move across the country the next day. Miley slept with a smile on her face that night. But the morning that Miley dreaded was just around the corner.  
Miley woke up the next morning and looked at her clock.  
"6:37?!?!" Miley screamed. Nick told her they would be leaving at 6:30 AM sharp. Miley panicked and got dressed as fast as she could. She prayed that they didn't leave yet. She ran up the street and saw……

N/A Well, theres chapter one folks. The story will get better,I promise.So,review and I'll post chappy 2. Oh,and by the way I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers.


	3. Chapter 2

"6:37?!?!" Miley screamed. Nick told her they would be leaving at 6:30 AM sharp. Miley panicked and got dressed as fast as she could. She prayed that they didn't leave yet. She ran down the street and saw……

…a big black van in the Jonas driveway. They didn't leave yet.  
Nick was standing outside the van waiting for Miley. Miley promised him that she would come in the morning to say goodbye. Nick knew that Miley never broke promises. So he waited. When it was 6:40 he saw a girl with messy brown hair tied in a ponytail running up the street to their van.  
"Nick!!"  
"Miley!!!"  
They hugged for about a minute.  
"I am going to miss you, best friend."  
"Me too."  
You could hear everyone in the Jonas van saying "Awww…"  
"Promise me you'll call whenever you can?" Miley asked.  
"I promise. But promise me you'll write in the book I decorated for you?" Nick whispered in Miley's ear.  
"Promise! As long as you write in yours!" she giggled.  
"Of course." Nick answered.  
They hugged even tighter now. They both didn't want to let go of each other, but they knew they had to.  
"Okay, as touching as this is, we have to get going. Joseph!! Get over here now!" Kevin yelled. Nick and Miley turned around to see Joe and Mandy walking towards the van. Joe's arm was around Mandy's shoulder.   
"Stay in touch, k?" Nick said to me.  
"Yup yup." Miley answered.  
They shared another quick hug.  
"Goodbye Nicholas." Miley whispered in Nick's ear.  
"Goodbye Miley ." Nick whispered into Miley's ear.  
They quick hug soon ended and Nick got into the van along with Joe. Miley stood next to Mandy as they watched Mr. Jonas start the rental van they would drive to the airport. When Nick got inside, Joe opened the window.  
"Goodbye my fair lady!!!" Joe waved like he was from the medieval times. Mandy laughed.  
"Bye Joe!!" Mandy waved.  
Nick pushed Joe out of the window seat.  
"Bye WAVY!!" Nick yelled using their old nicknames from school. Miley smiled.  
"Bye CURLY!!!" Miley yelled as the van started to drive away.  
Mandy and Miley watched the van go away until it was finally out of sight.  
Miley knew that life without the Jonas family was going to be different.

Over time, Miley made lots of new friends so she wasn't too lonely without Nick. As for the composition book, Miley only wrote special things in it. As time progressed Miley discovered that she had a knack for writing songs. After about 4 years, she loved to sing and play the guitar so much that she wrote some of the greatest songs ever. Most of them were based on her personal feelings. These were her private feelings, and she didn't share her songs with anybody. The only person she would even consider sharing her songs with would be Nick, but he was already living on the opposite side of the country.  
As for Mandy, her parents allowed her to leave home and tour with the Jonas Brothers on their tour. The Jonas family offered for Miley to come, but her parents wouldn't let her.  
Ever since they moved, the boys worked on their first album. Their first album definitely boosted their popularity and the number of requested shows/concerts started to increase. They were so busy and didn't have to time to go visit Miley back home. This made Miley really sad, but she couldn't blame Nick because that's his job. She only saw him on TV and heard Nick's voice on the radio. Miley never saw Nick until 4 years later.

[[Now we're going to fast forward through the next four years in the next chapters.

A/N : So,there's chapter 2. Reveiws would be awesome. Oh,and I don't own Hannah Montana or The Jonas Brothers.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well,heres chapter 3.Btw I don't own the song True Friends by Hannah Montana,or Hannah Montana or The Jonas Brothers.Reveiws would be great.Oh,I start school on Wed,so I might not update as often. **

4 years later [Nick/Miley 14 year old

It was a warm Saturday morning and Miley was sitting on her bed looking at the cool cloudy sky. She remembered when she and Nick would lay on the grass and look at the clouds. Miley really missed Nick. They hadn't seen each other in person since they left to move to LA. But Miley always saw Nick and his brothers on the Disney channel. However she knew that seeing him on TV and in person were two entirely different things though.  
She grabbed her composition book and stared at the cover her best friend drew for her four years ago. A tear started to roll down her cheek as she went to grab her guitar. She started to write a song.

TRUE FRIEND 3

We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're looking out for me  
You've got my back  
It's so good to have you around  
You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cuz you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til its alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plan  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say I told you when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I found

A true friend  
You're here 'til the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til its alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
'Til they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cuz they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Don't need to pretend

Oh you're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til its alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend

Miley sighed. This song only made Miley miss Nick even more. It was 12:00 noon. She had spent all morning writing that song that she forgot to eat lunch. Miley heard her mom call from downstairs.  
"Miley! My co-worker invited to me her daughter's 14th birthday. Want to come with?" she hinted as she peeked her head into the door to Miley's room.  
"By the way you're asking, it's not like I have a choice…" was what Miley wanted to say. But she didn't want to hurt her mom's feelings.  
"C'mon Miles. This girl's practically your age and I'm sure you'll see lots of your friends from school there." Mom said to her.  
"Mom…Do I really have to?" Miley asked. She just wanted to stay home and play her guitar and write more songs. The only person she wanted to see was Nick, but he obviously wouldn't be at the party.  
"Well then, if you don't want to come with me, I'll have to force you to come." Miley's mom decided. Miley's mom opened Miley's closet door and started looking for something cute that Miley could wear.  
"Get ready. I want you ready by 12:30 so we can get there early."  
"Why do we have to get there early?"  
"Because Donna, the celebrant's mother, asked me to help her cook and set up for the party. It starts at 3:00."  
"Okay….but why do I have to go?"  
"Because you need to keep the celebrant busy while we're setting up all the equipm------ umm I mean, stuff…"  
"What stuff? Why?"  
"Honey, it's a surprise. You'll see. All you have to do is take Lilly to the mall for a few hours. Keep her busy, that's all. I'll even give you some money to spend." Miley's mom dragged her daughter to her closet. "Now get changed so we can leave!"  
"Sigh Alright, alright." Miley reached into her closet and picked what to wear.

Miley applied some light make-up and fixed her hair. There wasn't much to do since her long brown hair was naturally wavy as always. So she just sprayed it to give it some shine. She was finally ready. Miley stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't dressed up like this a long time.  
"This party better be worth it…" Miley sighed. She walked downstairs and into the car with her mom. 


	5. Chapter 4

They arrived at the house where the party was going to be held. There was a van full of folded tables and chairs waiting to be set up. Miley and her mom went inside the house and smelled the aroma of freshly cooked fried chicken. When they got to the back, the house had a huge backyard. There was a large empty platform that filled up right side of the backyard. Miley thought it resembled a small stage, but she wasn't so sure.  
"Hey, if you don't mind my asking, what's th----" Miley was cut off.  
"LETICA!!!" There was a woman running toward Miley 's mom.  
"Hey Karen!" They hugged. Miley saw a girl about her age walking downstairs.  
"So you must be Lilly . Happy birthday!" Miley 's mom hugged Lilly.  
"Thanks."   
"Miley, this is Lilly. Lilly , this is Miley." Karen introduced us to each other.  
"Hey!" Miley said hugging Lilly. Miley saw her mom and Karen mouth the words "Get her out of here now! We need to start working!"  
"Hey, um Lilly? You wanna go to the mall for a few hours?" Miley asked.   
"Oh Miley that's a GREAT idea!" Karen said. "You girls can go to the mall while we set up. I know you don't want to deal with all this BORING work. So go ahead. Here's $200 for you to spend. Be back by 2:30 okay?" Karen said winking at Miley. Miley and Lilly's mom were practically pushing their daughters out the front door.  
"Um, okay mom?" Lilly laughed.  
Miley and Lilly walked to the mall. The mall was just a few blocks down the street so they were content on walking. Miley wondered what the big surprise was, but she never got the chance to ask about it. So they just went into a couple of stores and bought some starbucks caramel frappucinos

[[Jonas P.O.V.

Joe looked at his watch.  
"Okay, exactly WHAT time did dad say we supposed to be there?" Joe asked.  
"Where?" Kevin asked while he was looking through a rack of nice t-shirts. The boys were at a local mall. Yes, the same mall.  
"The PARTY!" Joe answered impatiently.  
"Oh, ummm I remember dad said 2?" Kevin tried to check if he had a watch. "Hey Nick do you have a watch on you?" Nick didn't answer. Kevin and Joe just stared at him.  
Nick was absent-mindedly looking through some clothes while he thought about the next time he would see Miley again. Ever since they moved, Nick continued to write in his composition book all the time. But like Miley, he only wrote special things in his book. He used his composition book a lot to write songs and sometimes vent out his feelings. He was so glad to be home and in Wyckoff again, but he still felt guilty for not visiting Miley like he promised he would. Nick just couldn't wait to talk to his best friend in the whole world. In the past 4 years, Nick had never made a friend close to him like Miley had been. Miley was special to Nick and he couldn't wait to see her again. Nick originally planned on calling her cell and updating her on their early arrival home, but Joe wanted to keep it quiet and surprise her at home. So they decided to wait til the next day after they finish all this party business.  
"Nick? Dude, Nick. NIIIICKKK!!!" Joe said loudly into Nick's ear.  
"Ah! Joe….my ears…."  
"He's thinking about her again…" Kevin sighed.  
"Dude, seriously. We're home. We're in Wyckoff. You'll see Miley in less than 24 hours. CHILL.." Joe put his hands on Nick's shoulders. Kevin started looking around more.  
"WHOA! Is that Miley ?! Look over there Joe!!!" Kevin pointed. Joe started looking around.  
"Oh BABY she's hot." Joe stared.  
"Wait WHAT?! Where?!" Nick looked around the location that Kevin and Joe were looking at. There were no girls there. It was just a bunch of boys talking.  
"Gotcha!" Joe said. Kevin started cracking up. Nick could not believe he just fell for that.  
"HAHAHA! Oh Nick, you should've seen the look on your face when you thought your older brothers were hitting on your best friend. Man, you should really know us better by now…" Kevin sighed.  
"Sigh Don't you just love having such a gullible brother?" Joe laughed with Kevin.  
"Ugh. You guys suck…" Nick mumbled.  
"C'mon let's go to starbucks before we head to that party. I'm dying for some coffee." Kevin said.  
"Kevy Kevy Kevy, when AREN'T you dying for coffee?" Joe laughed.  
So the boys went over to Starbucks.

[Girls

The girls were sitting at a table by Starbucks.  
"Here. This is a birthday gift from me." Miley said giving Lilly an Abercrombie bag full of stuff Kristi just bought. "I would've gotten you something better if my mom told me about this party last week. But happy birthday." Miley smiled.  
"Awww oh my gosh, you totally didn't have to give me a gift." Lilly started. She opened the bag and took out the clothes.

"WHOA! This was the top I was looking at earlier!"

"Yeah. I saw you staring at the price tag, but you didn't buy it. Was it too expensive?"  
"Kind of. It was $45 and I only had like $30 left." Lilly said. "Awww thanks so much!!" The two girls hugged.  
"You're welcome! Happy birthday!"  
Miley looked at her Batman watch.  
"2:15?!" Miley exclaimed. "C'mon we gotta be home by 2:30." Miley grabbed all her stuff. She was moving so fast she bumped into the person behind her and fell.  
"Ah, talk about clumsy. Smooth Miley ." Miley said to herself and looked up into the eyes of the person she bumped into.  
"Oh. My. JONAS." Lilly exclaimed from the table.  
"Oh geez I am so sorry. Are you o----MILEY?!" the guy said. Miley's eyes grew wide.

**A/N: Well,their's chapter four. Reveiws would be nice.Also,I forgot to mention that Mileys mom is dead,in this story.So yeah. **

"Yeah. I saw you staring at the price tag, but you didn't buy it. Was it too expensive?"  
"Kind of. It was $45 and I only had like $30 left." Jessie said. "Awww thanks so much!!" The two girls hugged.  
"You're welcome! Happy birthday!"  
Kristi looked at her watch.  
"2:15?!" Kristi exclaimed. "C'mon we gotta be home by 2:30." Kristi grabbed all her stuff. She was moving so fast she bumped into the person behind her and fell.  
"Ah, talk about clumsy. Smooth Kristi." Kristi said to herself and looked up into the eyes of the person she bumped into.  
"Oh. My. JONAS." Jessie exclaimed from the table.  
"Oh geez I am so sorry. Are you o----KRISTI?!" the guy said. Kristi's eyes grew wide.


End file.
